Alex and Phai Snapshots
by toobeauty
Summary: Drabbles about love, angst and other demons ...
1. No happily ever after

"And from now on, you both can be together" said Kaname, joining Alexander and Hephaestion's hands between his and leading them into the night. The moon was full in the sky and no cloud could be seen.

"You can share your lives until the end of times; you two have no need to be apart because since today you are a real couple. Of course you will face some changes but don't fear; it is worth and I am the vivid proof that this is possible" said Zero locking his amethyst eyes with his partner's brown ones.

"What my hunter has said is true and all the changes will only make your bond stronger; as you can feed from each other, and of course get pleasure from this action; the full circle will be completed; so your bond will be one of love and blood, being this the most powerful commitment two people can have" the pureblood Kaname explained while setting his right arm around Zero's waist.

"So only one thing is left to say: "Be unfaithful once and this bond will turn into No happily ever after" Zero warned to the just turned vampires.


	2. Fantasies

"Colin, just one last question, we know you are dead on your feet after this long day filming, but is there any fantasy that you'd like to achieve in the near future?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, in fact I'd like to know if his Phai can be a rival to My Phai?" he said winking a brown eye to Jared who was sitting next to him.

"Really? But quite difficult to know …." said the reporter.

"Who knows? Miracles can happen fantasies can come true …" said Colin leaving the set.

* * *

That night, Colin fell asleep on Hephaestion's chamber in the set. A white light enveloped him and a girly laugh coming from the goddess could be listened.

Moments later, Colin felt tender fingers running along his bare legs, the touch was really soft and it gave him goosebumps. The fingers went on his way up until they reached his buttocks, a warm open palm caressed one cheek and then it moved to his inner thigh and it was given a quick squeeze. Colin turned his head to the right, smiled tenderly, and saw him crawling over his body.

"Alex, what are you doing on the blanket? Told you to warm the bed" said the brunette leaving a trace of wet kisses along his spine.

"Jay, I thought I was having a sexy dream with you but you are really here, baby" Colin said sweetly.

"Jay, baby, are those my new nicknames, my golden boy?" asked the brunette.

"Quit acting, Jay, but what happened to that wound on your cheek, it looks quite real."

"It is real, don't you remember tending to it yourself, after this morning ambush?" the blue eyed man asked.

"Phai?" Colin asked in disbelief.

"Who else, lover? Did you hit your head lately?" Hephaestion asked worried.

"No, just you are so gorgeous, more than I had imagined and … "

The explanation was cut when a pair of soft warm lips were on his, caressing and pushing them, asking for entrance.

"And so, in that moment he did that marvelous thing with his tongue and …" Colin went mute.

"He did what?" asked Jared who was listening to his boyfriend very carefully because he was retelling his experience.

"I am a gentleman, Jay, I don't kiss and tell" said Colin grinning.


	3. Under the influence

Hephaestion stopped outside his master's chamber, got his breath back and knocked the door.

"Master, you wanted to see me?"

Receiving no answer, he entered the room and looked for his master. He was extremely thirsty after his early training and he thought that Aristotle wouldn't mind if he took a sip of his wine. The sip turned into the full goblet because it was sweet and everybody knew Hephaestion had a big sweet tooth.

He immediately felt a hot shiver running along his body, starting at his head and heading south, especially to his nether region.

Hephaestion started to walk back to his room when he saw Alexander coming towards him; as soon as Hephaestion saw the prince, he saw "red" and took Alexander by one of his arms and crashed him against one of the walls. Hephaestion quickly covered the young prince's body with his and he started rubbing against him.

Alexander looked into Hephaestion's eyes and gasping for air asked:

"Phai, what's wrong with you?"

"For once in your lifetime, use that mouth for something else than speaking, Xander"

Alexander was astonished, more when he saw that Hephaestion's lips were brushing his without mercy and that all that rubbing was getting them more than ready to take the next step.

Hephaestion stopped his assault to his prince's mouth and grabbing his hand, he dragged him to their bedroom. Alexander was almost thrown onto the bed and Hephaestion's hands were quick at making their chitons disappear. Hephaestion set his knees on each side of Alexander's body and started rubbing his naked buttocks against the prince's hard member.

Alexander was getting really needy too by this time and asked his lover to go on while whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Hephaestion seemed a bit calmer by the moment so he started caressing the body beneath him very tenderly. Alexander encouraged him to go on so Hephaestion took the oil from the vial, prepared his lover and entered him slowly because it was his first time doing it and he didn't want to hurt his Alex.

Both young men enjoyed their multiple intercourses very much and they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Aristotle went to the prince's chamber to ask him for his help, but when he entered the room, he saw both youth naked and whispered:

"Eureka! I know who found my aphrodisiac drink!"


	4. Wrong time, wrong place

The two Macedonian students were really wishing for their class to finish; they had already made plans for that evening and the brunette was more than eager to be with his recently discovered lover, apart from that, he was the most passionate of the two and so his urges were more than notorious and since that morning he had had big troubles trying to hide his desire for his golden boy.

Aristotle dismissed them and both youths caught a leather bag they had been hiding behind some rocks. They walked hand in hand towards their latest discovery, a spring of thermal water, hot but not scorching so they would be able to spend some time before the evening meal and if the water and their activities were more pleasurable than food, that bag would be handy with the treats they had in there.

The blue eyed young man embraced his lover and rested his head on the left shoulder while breathing that smell that was driving him crazy, his lips brushed smoothly the skin of the strong neck and the blonde young man released a loud sigh, that very same youth put his hands into work by pulling the chiton out of the tanned skin and drinking in the beauty he had in front of his eyes. After some minutes, both chitons were left in a heap next to the shore and both men entered the water till it covered their waists; as the air was quite cold, a kind of thick vapor floated over the spring making the shores a bit blurry.

Alexander rested his body against a big boulder and hugged Hephaestion and made him stand between his legs, full skin contact from shoulders to groins and hands travelling all over their already hot bodies. Even though they were already lovers, they enjoyed the foreplay and being smitten with each other. Kisses and sweet nothings were dropped here and there; the golden boy caressed his lover's back with strong fingers and then set both hands around his neck keeping it laded so he could kiss him better. Hephaestion always got lost into Alexander's lips but suddenly he felt a pinch in one of his rounded buttocks but to his surprise Alexander's hands were still round his neck; he turned round just to see Philip and his lover Cleitus smirking …

- "Wrong time, wrong place, love birds"


	5. Stranger

I feel betrayed and it hurts too much. The last time I felt so insecure was so long ago that now I am living the experience as new.

I am close as usual but you don't see me; your sight is, like your mind, clouded by richness, the exotic things … him.

You seek comfort but they are not my arms around your chest.

You experience pleasure but it is not my body that provides it.

Your dreamy eyes follow a slender body and not my marred one.

And now, in my despair, it is me who feels the stranger.


	6. Lust

It had been his dearest dream since a long time ago; he knew he would find the right moment to make him his and now, it was that moment.

Hephaestion was alone and angry; Alexander had been a bit rude this morning during breakfast and the brunette hadn't accepted that well, but here he was, ready to comfort him, the other brunette of the group thought wickedly.

He started to think what he would do and without realizing, he began voicing his wish aloud:

_"To begin with my comfort, I'll caress that slender but strong body, I will run my lips over every patch of skin uncovered while I get him naked, I will bruise those velvet lips with tons of kisses and finally I'll make him rest on his back on that soft spot of green grass, caress him in his nether region, prepare him with some oil because I don't want to hurt him and then I will place myself between those milky thighs and put my …"_

"Hey Cassander, move aside and stop daydreaming; the prince sent me to look for his beauty boy for apologizing and you are in my way …. "


	7. Out Loud

"You'll never do it, Alexander" said the girl sat next to him.

"Yes, I will, Meg" said the prince looking into her green eyes.

"No, you won't, you're too proud to say it out loud." She added while playing with one of her red curls.

"I will when the time comes, Megara, don't bother me! I don't know why I put up with you" Alexander said.

"You have had many opportunities; if you don't do it soon, someone else will" she foretold, using a deep voice.

"What do you mean? What do you know? Tell me now!" the prince asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well, I don't know first hand but I've heard to some of your father's pages whispering about some men from the phalanx who are more than ready to make a move, especially before heading to Persia."

"So soon, Meg? I wish I had more time …" Alexander said while biting his lower lip.

"Well it is normal, you are the King's son and the Macedonian heir, I suppose it is not simple for you to say you are afraid of … " but she was suddenly interrupted by the Prince.

"I'm not afraid, Megara, I can say it whenever I want" he said with a challenging voice.

"I dare to say it out loud now" said Megara with a wicked smile because she saw somebody approaching to the spot they were.

Alexander stood up onto the boulder they were sitting on and opening his arms eagle-spread, he shouted:

_" I am Alexander and I love Hephaestion Amyntoros very much!"_

- "I love you too, Alexander; now we'd definitely go further east; I'm sure that some Persians haven't listened to you" stated Hephaestion smiling.


	8. Mistakes xover with TW

This si a crossover with Torchwood and

* * *

Ianto stepped off the Tardis, speaking between his teeth:

"I knew it was a mistake to let him choose our honeymoon destination"

000000

Jack flashed his megawatt smile while entering the back garden of the Babylonian palace.

"Alex boy, health to you" said Jack hugging the man in front of him.

"Jacky boy, health to you too, saw the blue light in the sky and thought about you"

"Long time no see, my king" said Jack taking a good look at the man.

"Yes, indeed, what are you doing here, by the way? You caught us during a rest." Alexander replied

"US? Who is "us" naughty boy?" Jack asked but he already knew the answer.

"Who else, my Phai and me!" the blonde smiled.

"Do I get to know him today?" asked Jack with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Yes, thanks the gods, he is here with me" answered Alexander.

"Good, last time I was here, he was building one of your bridges. But just a question: have you made of him an honest man?" Jack asked seriously.

"Oh, yes we got married at Susa" said Alexander blushing. What about you? Still sleeping with anything with a pulse? The king asked back.

"NO, I got married too! Ah!, that reminds me, Ianto where are you?" Jack asked a bit worried.

00000

Meanwhile, the Welshman was astonished with the Palace and all his history lessons came back to him. He started to follow Jack when he felt a bit dizzy – one of the side effects of time travelling- and rested his hand onto the marble wall.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a baritone voice asked him from behind.

When Ianto turned round, cerulean eyes met blue-grey ones and his cheeks blushed immediately. Hephaestion rushed to his side and hugging Ianto's shoulders, he led the man to a couch and made him rest his head onto the Macedonian's lap.

"Don't worry, this dizziness will be over soon, rest your eyes and let me look after you for a while" said Hephaestion while drawing small circles on Ianto's temples. Ianto sighed, relaxing more than he really expected.

"Maybe, just maybe, coming here was NOT a mistake at all" wondered Ianto when he opened his sleepy eyes and found the most gorgeous smile and eyes fixed on his own.


	9. Dead of Night

This belongs to my Phainder Universe.

* * *

"Father, can I sleep here with you?" a four year-old boy asked timidly.

"Phainder, what's wrong?" asked a still sleepy Hephaestion.

"I had a bad dream" said the boy with his eyes wide open.

"Tell me about it" the former General said while pulling the sheets of the bed open.

"No, father, it was awful" said the boy resting his blonde head over the muscled chest.

"Maybe if you share it, you won't feel that bad" said Hephaestion while caressing his son's hair.

"Umm, well, it was a pitch black night and you were with another man in a battlefield …"

"Another man?" asked Hephaestion interrupting.

"Yes, a blonde soldier, and you were crying over this bloodied soldier and you were asking him to resist for his son's sake"

"Do you know the soldier, Phainder?" asked Hephaestion stuttering.

"No, but when you cleaned his face, I could see he had two coloured eyes and then he looked over your shoulder, directly into my eyes and asked whispering: My Son, Phai?"

"What did you feel at that moment, son?" asked Hephaestion with watery eyes.

"When you said "Yes", something warm invaded my heart and then something cold, as if I knew him and didn't want to lose him" said Phainder looking for his father's eyes with his.

"And then what happened?" the blue eyed man asked.

"He looked at you and said "I will" and both of you smiled" said the little boy, who had stopped sobbing.

"In the dead of night, things look confusing and dark, but the morning sun will always bring its light and the renewal of that promise" said Hephaestion hugging Phainder tightly and praying the gods for his beloved's life.


	10. Mood

**Mood: Demanding**

"There, there again" whispered Hephaestion.

"Here?" asked Alexander

"Yes, mm" murmured the brunette.

"Ready?" asked Alexander.

"Noooooooo" "Why did you stop, Xander? Are you tired?" asked Hephaestion purring.

"No, but I think we could move onto the next step" said Alexander.

"Don't you dare to stop now!" warned Hephaestion.

"But, Phai, I want it too" weaned the young king.

"It is MY turn now" stated the brunette.

"Fine, fine, but we have to find another foreplay activity, for BOTH of us" said Alexander and continued rubbing Hephaestion behind his ears.

* * *

**Mood: Naughty**

Alexander couldn't tolerate it any more; he had been looking at his angry lover eating some figs, comfortably laying on a couch and resting on his back, with his legs slightly bent. The slender and tanned hands of the brunette took again another ripe black fig from the silver plate that was next to his couch and, looking at it for a while; he brushed its smooth skin with his index fingertip, up and down, up and down and found it flawless. He did all this rubbing looking at his King, who was paying a lot of attention to his actions, and suffering with each of them.

Alexander swallowed hard many times, imagining how he'd like to feel those smooth caresses on a specific part of his lower body, similar in shape to that fruit; in fact he wanted to be the end part of his General's attention.

Hephaestion took the fig between his fingers and bit the point of it while nibbling it with his front teeth. Then he put half of the juicy fruit, through those red and soft lips, into his mouth and when he took it out, some of its syrup ran along Hephaestion's chin. Alexander was more than tempted to lap the sweet liquid with his own tongue but Hephaestion caught it with his thumb and sucked the finger with his pinky tongue. Alexander couldn't remain sit longer; his aching arousal was killing him.

Finally the blue eyed General popped the rest of the fig into his mouth and a low moan left his hot and velvet cavern, he closed his eyes and savoured the intimate moment.

- "All right, all right, I'll never criticize your choice of food again" said Alexander flustered.

Hephaestion remained in silence while a naughty look lit his cerulean eyes.

* * *

**Mood: In love.**

The boys were tired; they were enjoying a well deserved rest after their lessons, some of them were resting on their backs, others on their stomachs. The weather was really hot and a bit wet, typical of the summer season and their master had asked them to stay under the trees because he didn't want to deal with any heat stroke or sun burns.

As usual, the young Macedonian prince hadn't paid attention to his teacher Aristotle, he was immersed in the contemplation of his handsome friend, who was sunbathing on a bolder like a lizard (Hephaestion loved the sun caressing his skin).

Alexander looked at a big sweat drop running from Hephaestion's forehead to his jaw; he was fascinated following other drops travelling along the already muscled body. The young Alexander had been having many fantasies lately, especially about them being together, and his desire had really escalated a lot in those last days.

The young Prince wanted to run his fingers along the auburn tresses, his hands along the sun kissed skin and hug those gorgeous thighs with his legs.

Hephaestion felt someone staring at him so he opened one eye and looked for the spectator. A little smile appeared on his lips and he shut the eye again.

"Xander, can you come over here?" the brunette asked softly.

"Yes, Phai, is there any problem?" he asked, awaking from his daydreaming.

"Yes, my lips are dry, any suggestion?" Hephaestion asked, giving his friend a look with blue puppy eyes.

Alexander swallowed hard, licked his lips and looked at his friend. "Be bold, Alexander, fortune favours the bold" he thought and lowering his body, he kissed Hephaestion tenderly.

- "Thanks Alex, but I think my lips are still dry" answered Phai looking at his friend lovingly.


	11. Win

"I won, I won" cheered the young Hephaestion aloud.

The prince looked at him with angry eyes, and said:

"I heard you the first time"

"But I won the bet and I am a very wealthy youth, ready to spend his money at the market."

"In my case, just to look" said Alexander with pity in his voice.

"I made you come twice in one hour" said Hephaestion proudly.

Alexander looked at him again and spitted:

- "Because you cheated, you told me you were ready to go and none of those times were true."


	12. Sight

There are many sights where you can set your eyes on; some sights are more beautiful than others, quieter or disturbing.

I, Alexander the great, the one who had travelled around the known world, the one who had seen the most incredible and exotic landscapes, found my favourite sight many years ago; let's say more than twenty years and it has remained the same even after all the other sights I had seen or will see in the future. It is so dear to me that I am able to see it with my eyes closed.

An elegant head, brunette tresses, lapis lazuli eyes, a small turned up nose, velvet red lips, a strong neck, a muscled chest, strong arms, slender fingers, milky thighs, long legs, big feet, wrapped in sun kissed skin.

But this sight has also an insight, just as beautiful as its outside: a brilliant and quick mind, the purest soul and the biggest and warmest heart a person can have.

**_My sight is YOU, my lover, my soul mate, my faithful and gorgeous Phai and if love were a colour, it would be blue, if love were just only one person, it could only be YOU._**


	13. Chase

They have been playing this game for too long and none of them wanted to surrender; they were two born leaders, alpha males and knew no defeat. But what it was really exciting for both of them was the chase; the way each other tracked the prey, sometimes for days, trying to find their weakness, making them want to get loose, sometimes to get caught, leading them to the most extreme situations.

But they were very intelligent, they knew many tricks, they were masters at tactics and very resourceful and they had entered the game with only one purpose: get the so desired prey.

The set up of the traps was also enjoyable, some of them were just masterpieces, but the realization that the prey knew how to free itself was also astonishing, both preys knew their chasers so well that they were always one step forward and that made it more interesting.

Finally one day, one of the preys was caught absent-minded and its chaser took advantage of the situation; he surrounded the prey, put it on its back and kissed it tenderly.

"Maybe getting caught was not so bad" thought Alexander while kissing his gorgeous Phai back.


	14. Air

-"Air is one of the four basic elements, being the other three the earth, water and fire" said Aristotle beginning his lesson of the day, surrounded by his young students in one of the gardens of the beautiful Mieza.

"Air is so important that we cannot live without it, people and animals need it to breathe, and plants need it to get their nutrients"

" It can affect the other elements too, in both ways, to make them better or to turn them into a major disaster.

Let's see if you agree with me at the end of the class: air can make the water turn into a dangerous and chaotic typhoon or clean its surface of alien objects, dirt and deadly things.

Air can make the earth drier and heavy by its constant blows and turn into a desert land or make it light and let it fly and deposit somewhere else and help to build something else.

Air can make a simple flame flicker and extinguish with just a tiny blow or make a fire grow in seconds and devour everything in its rage."

"Air is essential, isn't it, Hephaestion?" asked the teacher bringing the brunette back from his daydreaming.

"Yes, master, as essential as blood, as helpful as knowledge and as dangerous as war" Hephaestion replied quickly, trying to hide his blushed cheeks.

"Yes, that's right, that is quite a good summary, Hephaestion; so class you are dismissed but don't forget to write your report about "air" "

The youths left the place running and the old master saw a small piece of scroll on the floor, picked it up and smiled, one of his students had already written his report.

In the neat and clear handwriting of Hephaestion, Aristotle read: AIR = ALEXANDER.


	15. Jump

"Come on Alexander, jump into the water" shouted Hephaestion.

"No, it is cold" replied the ten year-old Macedonian Prince.

"It is not, I swear, just at the beginning but then it warms up" insisted the brunette.

"Maybe later" whispered the blonde.

"You always say that and then you never leave the shore" said Hephaestion.

"I don't feel like swimming today"

"But Alexander, you'll get sun burnt, it is really scorching today" insisted the slightly taller boy.

"I'll just refresh later" replied Alexander with anxiety in his eyes.

Suddenly Hephaestion looked at him into his two coloured eyes and whispered:

"Sorry, Xander". He had just realized what his best friend's problem was.

"It's fine, don't worry" answered the little prince with a tiny smile.

"I can help you if you want" offered the brunette.

"Can you?" asked Alexander with expectation.

"Of course! I learnt when I was five or six years old; one of my brothers taught me after I nearly drowned in a lake near my house" and saying that, Hephaestion approached the shore and made his friend stand, he took his hands into his larger ones and led him slowly into the water.

Alexander walked unsteadily into the river water, giving baby steps while the water started to cover his legs. When it reached his waist, Hephaestion made him lay on his back while he supported the young prince with his arms around Alexander's waist. Alexander was floating on his back and his face showed his astonishment and happiness.

"Look Phai, I am floating! But please don't leave me alone" pleaded the prince.

"Never" said Hephaestion and it was the first time he promised that and he had never disappointed his friend.

~~~~ end of flashback ~~~

"Do you remember how afraid I was that first time, love?" asked Alexander who was refreshing Hephaestion's hot skin, standing both in the middle of the lake.

"Mmmmm" answered Hephaestion purring.

"And the next day, you made me jump from that low fig tree branch" added Alexander while caressing his lover's wet body.

"And you jumped without hesitation" said Hephaestion, opening his cerulean eyes and smiling at his golden lover.

"Of course, my Phai; if you say "Jump!" I just ask "How high, master?" " replied the young king kissing his soul mate.


	16. Test

This belongs to My Phainder universe.

* * *

"So that's all by now" said Philip to Hephaestion.

"And your diagnosis confirms it or not?" the brunette asked.

"Totally. I'll do some more tests but the result will be the same" said the doctor while packing his things.

"How could this happen?" he asked hesitantly.

"The Olympians acts in mysterious ways, General Hephaestion. Just take care of you two."

And with that simple explanation, the loyal court doctor left an astonished General who would be giving birth to the purest Macedonian heir; a baby who was conceived by the deepest love of all times.


	17. Cut

"I don't care what people say, don't you dare bring those near it, Hephaestion" protested the young king.

"But Alexander, it is just really difficult for me to take care of it, especially with this humidity and anything to wash it properly" explained the brunette.

"I remember Aristotle told us about an herb which can be useful for this problem and it will be as bright and healthy as it was before" said Alexander hopefully while carding his fingers along it.

"I don't know, it looks rather awful, its tips are flourished and its colour is neither brunette nor bronze. The elder warriors say that it makes me look too girly, and due to the fact that I am a Macedonian General, that is not acceptable" whispered Hephaestion while looking into his lover's eyes, who looked back with sad eyes.

"It is their opinion, I am the one who enjoys it every night, the one who likes touching it with my fingertips; the one who likes playing with it while we are in bed; the one who likes taking care of it. I love seeing it floating in the water or caressing your face when the wind decides to play with it. Apart from that it is one of your distinctive features, you would look different without it or arranged in a different style; it is like your eyes, that outstand you from the rest of my soldiers and , if I recall well, nobody has ever asked you to take them out, so Hephaestion…. "

"I got it, Alexander, I won't cut my hair …" said the brunette, putting the scissors aside.

Alexander took the ivory brush, combed the tresses gently, and braided them in one single tail that reached his lover's waist.


	18. Sound

THis belongs to My Phainder universe.

* * *

"Sire, what is happening?" LadyLight asked a gapping Hephaestion. "Are you well? Has something happened to Phainder? Sire! Answer me, please" the little woman shouted frantically.

Hephaestion was looking at his one-year old son; his eyes were as big as two coins and anybody could see tears forming in them. Closing his mouth, he told his friend what had happened.

"We were playing to catch a rag ball, and suddenly, he waddled towards me, touched my chest and said "Papa" and in that moment, I realized that I have listened to the best sound in the entire world."

* * *

"What is your favourite sound in the world?" asked Alexander to his companions.

"The moan of a willing woman" said Cassander.

"The thunder in the open sea" said Nearchos.

"The quick breathing of a cornered prey" said Perdicas.

"The sound of a stylus against a scroll" said Ptolemy. And yours, Alexander?

"The sound of battle and sarissas slamming against the shields." "What about you, Hephaestion?" asked Alexander.

"I love the muffled sound of my name in your lips whenever we make love" said Hephaestion, leaving his companions with their mouths open as goldfish.


	19. Set

_The best set up._

Everything was carefully planned. It had to be perfect because first times are important and unforgettable. Especially when the other half is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with and he is the one who makes your heart skip a beat whenever he is near.

The other young man was totally clueless, and as he had such a blind faith on his better half, he didn't doubt to follow the written and mysterious instructions. He was also really intrigued.

On arriving at the waterfall, he saw a familiar wool blanket covered with tiny flowers, especially those velvet red ones he loved so much.

He stepped nearer the blanket, admiring the majestic waterfall, when he felt two strong but tender hands covering his eyes, a warm chest against his back and a cold nose breathing against the back of his neck.

The young man in the front sighed and rested his strong frame against the other so well-known body and relaxed.

"Thanks for the best set up" whispered the blue-eyed youth.

"You are welcome, love, it was my pleasure planning it" answered the golden youth, tackling his soon lover-to be gently onto the blanket.


	20. Taste

This is acrossover with Torchwood.

* * *

"Is this your first time?" asked midnight blue eyes.

"Yes, it is" answered lapis lazuli eyes.

"What an honour! I am flattered."

"Why? Is it that strange?"

"No, but I am the one to introduce you to this and it will become your next vice!"

"Oh! Do I really want to do this?"

"You asked me, remember?"

"All right, I'll try this now."

Midnight blue eyes saw the first reaction and he smiled.

"One word to define this, my friend"

"Orgasmic!" whispered Hephaestion swallowing slowly more of Ianto's … coffee.

* * *

Salty.

Sweet.

Delicious.

Different flavours can be tasted on his skin according to the situations:

Salty just right after sex, with the skin still flushed and hot.

Sweet especially after a quiet afternoon together, feeding him grapes and figs.

Delicious at any moment but mostly when he is cuddled in my arms, resting his cheek onto my heart, caressing my chest with his fingertips and scribbling "I love you" on it.

And so … I realized we are happy, being together under the moonlight and all I can do is kiss his lips and taste truly happiness.


	21. Scent

The young prince was sitting on a trunk, waiting for his mates to arrive. Suddenly, a sweet scent invaded his surroundings; it took control of his senses subtlety, it was a mixture of sandalwood and apples; the sweetest scent he had ever smelt, and the only one he really enjoyed.

The prince smiled; he didn't have to turn round to see who had been the first of his friends to arrive.

It was Love and that unique scent that made his heart quicken its beating, his loins stir and his head go dizzy. It was simply … his soulmate Phai.

I was never a fearful boy; living with Philip and his bad genius and with Olympias and her snakes made me a tough person, even in my tender years.

I discovered fear and its scent when I found love, I know it is quite ridiculous but it is true; I was always thinking harder about my words so I didn't offend him; I had always my eyes on him so nothing or nobody could harm him.

My fear reached its peak when I realized that he'd follow me, even to death without blinking if I asked him; so I controlled voicing up my wishes and desires.

I was afraid of losing his love, his always understanding mind and his comfort, himself due to my caprice of being always more, of going always further. The scent of fear was so strong that I did the only thing I could: I pushed him away from me so he could be safe, because it was more important for me to know he was alive and healthy and not with me and in constant danger. The new scent was acrid and dry, it wasn't sandalwood and apples anymore ….

Later I learnt another kind of fear and scent, the one that made me face my life without him, always thinking where he was or what he was doing. The scent was now bittersweet. I learnt that living apart wasn't the solution, it only deepened my fear and so the scent changed again, becoming bitterer.

But could I solve the situation? Should I ask him to come back to me? Should I be quiet and happy whenever we occasionally cross our paths?

The solution came from the only person who had always held my heart. One night I was walking along a dim lit corridor when I felt a strong muscled arm pushing me towards a wall and familiar blue eyes pinning me. Brushing his lips with mine, he whispered:

_- "Conquer your fear! because I prefer a live of danger with you than a comfort life alone"._

I was lovingly convinced that that fear was a weakness I didn't want to feel. Miraculously, that scent of fear became sweeter again, of sandalwood and apples; the scent of Love; the scent of my beloved who brought me back to my senses and to a life which really deserved to be lived only by his side.


	22. Dare

"Why are we here, Nearchos?" asked Cassander who was resting on his back under a tree.

"Just wanted to talk to you all" said the Cretan who had just joined the rest of Alexander's friends.

"How is your father doing?" asked the Prince.

"Better, the injury was a nasty one but he is healing well, thanks for asking" said Nearchos smiling.

"Any news from your hometown?" asked the brunette sat beside the Prince.

"Always so curious; you will never change" said Nearchos winking at him.

The brunette blushed deeply and the blonde got a bit jealous, though he couldn't say a thing; he was already debating with himself when it would be the best moment to declare his love to his best friend.

The Cretan, who was some years older, saw the signals of love between them and decided to help.

"In fact, there is something new, it is a new game played especially during banquets" said the black haired youth, remaining silent.

"Explain us what it is about" demanded Cassander, while sitting and getting closer to the circle of friends.

"Well, one player starts the game by asking another "Truth or dare?" If the player answers, "truth", the one asking makes a question, usually embarrassing. If the player answers, "dare", then the questioning player asks the other to do something, also usually embarrassing. After answering the question or doing the dare, the queried player asks, "Truth or dare?" to another player and the game continues like this till someone repeats or copy a dare given before. The last rule is that players cannot chose "truth" three times in a row, because it makes the game rather dull" explained the Cretan, seeing some eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So let's play. I will start" said Cassander, looking at his prey. The brunette youth was staring at his feet; he could feel those cold blue eyes on him, waiting for the strike to come.

"Hephaestion, truth or dare?" asked Cassander.

"Truth" answered Phai lifting up his gaze.

"Is it true that you are still virgin?"

"It's true" said the brunette blushing. Ptolemy, truth or dare? asked Hephaestion smiling at his friend.

"Truth"

"Is it true that you were turned down by a woman more than once?"

"It is true; you sister is quite a hard bone to bite" said the friend laughing. Nearchos, Truth or dare?

"Dare" said the Cretan.

"Mmm interesting, go and say Aristotle that he has forgotten to give us his class today so Philip will get him punished"

"But he gave the class, Ptolemy"

"I know but Aristotle is so absent-minded …..". They went and did the dare and Aristotle apologized profoundly and promised them not to forget again.

When they came back, the game continued. So Nearchos asked, "Alexander, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Another bold one! So tell Hephaestion you love him" said Nearchos smiling.

Alexander went white, he started to sweat and felt as if his throat was closing. He stood up, took Hephaestion by his hands, made him stand and looking into those oceanic eyes he loved too much and he whispered: "I love you, Phai".

Hephaestion blushed and looked at his friend and mouthed "dare". Alexander smiled that tiny smile only reserved for his love and asked:

"Hephaestion, so truth or dare?" asked Alexander grinning.

"Dare"

"I dare to kiss me" Alexander said.

"My pleasure, my prince" said Phai while kissing his blonde for the first time.


	23. Touch

The Touch of a Father.

A muffled cry sounded near the garden. Hephaestion lifted his gaze from the reports he was reading and listened carefully. A low sob and a whispered _"Father"_ put him into motion immediately.

Round the corner, in the place of the rosebushes, little Phainder was sitting on the floor, caressing his knees with his chubby hands.

Hephaestion approached, knelt beside him and took a look at the "injury".

"I tripped with my sandal lace" said the three year-old boy.

"It is not that serious" assured his father.

"I know but it stings. I also know that soldiers don't weep when they get injured but I am not big" confessed the boy, a little embarrassed.

"You mean that you aren't a grown-up yet but you'll be one day. Apart from that, who told you that men don't cry?" Hephaestion thought how many times he had cried in the rain or against his pillow.

Coming back from those sad memories, Hephaestion put his big hands over the slightly injured knees, leaned over and kissed his son's forehead.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Already healed" said the little boy pecking his father on the cheek. "Your touch is magic!"

The Touch of a Lover. - 200

The house was in darkness. _"Umm, missed dinner again"_ thought Colin unlocking the front door. He hated this situation because tonight was the third time in this week that he had arrived near midnight. And it was not fair, especially when you are newly-wed. Thankfully, he had the most understanding husband.

He removed his boots, left them on the shoe rack and walked bare foot into the kitchen, where his dinner was waiting for him, still warm and set on the tablecloth, ready to be eaten without delay.

He let himself fall onto a chair and rested his head over his crossed arms on the table. His back and neck were killing him and that pain made his head hurt badly. Colin closed his tired eyes and sighed loudly.

In a moment, his headache started to fade away. More consciously, he realized his temples were being massaged with light and tender circular movements over them.

He knew the magic power of those slender fingers and the soft touch of those hands over his tired body.

He mumbled sweetly _"Thanks love"_ and let himself fall in the soft, careful and loving touch of his blue-eyed husband and lover of all times.

The Touch of an Angel. -200.

A feverish Alexander was lying on which used to be "their" bed. Large drops of sweat covered his forehead and some dared to run down to the royal chest. His blood-shot eyes wandered around the chamber as if he were looking for someone.

Fever has been ravishing his body for a week and, for the first time, the king wanted to give up in his struggle against death.

He was suffering, not only physically; his heart was hurting too much; he missed his Phai a lot, he just wanted them to be together again.

Breathing was a difficult task; the air inside his chamber was too hot and stale; it was poisonous.

Suddenly a gust of fresh and invigorating air invaded the room and the dying king felt a feathered touch over his feverish cheek.

Happiness warmed his weaken heart; it was the touch of an angel, that winged creature he had been dreaming about since his fever broke out and he knew that touch very well.

Alexander felt another feathered touch now on his chest, over his heart, and a voice whispering: _**"It's our time again, my love; let's go" **_and the king happily followed that touch into immortality.


	24. Cause and effect

Alexander enjoyed doing experiments; he paid attention to Aristotle's classes, especially to the ones connected with science. He had realized that the relationship between cause and effect was not always a one-to-one relationship.

Having the theory in mind, he was ready for the experimentation, and he decided that it'd be done during a whole day.

The prince was walking towards the class when he saw Hephaestion on the way; he approached, pecked him on his cheek and greeted him with a _"Joy to you, Hephaestion"._ The brunette, taken by surprise, blushed and stuttered a _"Joy to you too, Alexander."_

Aristotle had taken some plants samples to study. Hephaestion chose one and was ready to draw it in his sketch book when he felt Alexander's heat near his back. The prince was just standing behind him, looking at the plant, over Hephaestion's shoulder. A rose tinge covered the brunette's cheeks.

Later, while they were having lunch, Hephaestion stood up to get an apple. Alexander, guessing his intention, chose the reddest one and gave it to him, caressing slightly the palm of Hephaestion's hand in the process. Hephaestion's face looked like the apple in his hand.

By early evening, Alexander was positive that his theory was true but he decided to do one last experiment. However, the object of his observation was nowhere to be seen.

Returning to his chamber, Alexander found Hephaestion, lying on his cot, with one of his arms covering his eyes. He approached stealthily, leaned over and whispering _"I love you",_ kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Alexander missed Hephaestion's flushed skin; he was more interested in Hephaestion kissing him back.

When oxygen was a vital need, they got apart and Alexander could finally affirm that several and different causes provoked the same effect on his gorgeous Phai.


	25. Switch

_**A love switch**_. This belongs to my Phainder universe

Hephaestion knew that if he wanted to remain sane he'd have to do that necessary switch, even though he knew it'd be painful.

So he started to do this slowly; he let this new kind of love invade his heart and fill it, and he discovered it was good and it made him feel happy and complete.

Hephaestion looked into another pair of blue eyes and smiled; he knew his fatherly love would be enough but he couldn't help still feeling a deep love for his baby's father, so it was not a complete switch at all, just a twist.


	26. Blue

Blue was just a colour before you.

Blue was the ocean where I used to bathe as a kid.

Blue were my moments when I thought I'd never be the son my father wanted.

Blue was the colour of a cloak my mother embroided me when I was seven.

Blue was the colour of the summer sky in Mieza.

* * *

And then … blue was just something different ….

* * *

The first time I had a look at your eyes I thought I'd never seen something bluer.

Your blue eyes are the ocean I want to drown in and never be rescued from.

Your blue eyes are the ones that tell me that I've become my father's true son.

Your blue eyes are warmer than any cloak because when you look at me, they make my heart run faster and a warm sensation travels along my body and nestles in my heart.

Your blue eyes are the sky to me because I feel I am in heaven whenever we make love or spend time together.

Blue has now a new meaning since I met you so I can truly say that Blue is Phai and Phai is Love so Blue is Love.


	27. Fire

Alexander was really nervous, he was about to confess his love to his childhood friend. He was sure he was loved back but he was still anxious.

He chose a clear faraway spot in the wood, surrounded by short rose bushes and emerald grass. He had set a mini banquet, with many sweet treats for his beloved. He also had carved a pendant for him; in fact, it was for both of them, half of a flame with their initials. He was going to give it to his brunette if his love was accepted, as a token of his eternal love for him.

Hephaestion appeared in the area but couldn't see anything or anyone. He got a bit nervous, in fact, he was anxious; Alexander had told him that morning that he was in need to talk to him and gave him a scroll with a map on it. So there was the silver boy, standing under the dying rays of the afternoon sun, which illuminated his strong frame and made his cerulean eyes stand out as two twinkly pieces of heaven. He was also thinking if he would finally dare to confess his feelings.

Alexander approached him from behind and hugged him briefly.

"You are here" he whispered.

"Of course I am" said Hephaestion.

"Come, let's eat something" suggested the prince.

"Oh! You have sweet bread and figs" said Hephaestion licking his lips.

"Yes, sweet treats for you" replied the blonde.

"For me? What are we celebrating?" asked Hephaestion curiously.

"Love …" whispered Alexander.

"Oh …" said Hephaestion while blushing.

"I have something to tell but I don't know how; you …. I ….. we could …." Alexander stuttered "Oh Olympians give me strength because I want to tell him ….." but the young prince was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"I know … I love you, Xander" confessed the brunette.

"Yes? I mean Yes! I love you too, Phai" and he approached and set a butterfly kiss on Hephaestion's velvety lips.

Hephaestion just looked at him with love in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Alexander drowning in his beloved's oceanic eyes.

"Of course, it's always been you and only you. Apart from that I love blondes. They have fire in their bodies" Hephaestion said smiling devilishly.

"Perdicas is blonde too and he has a big crush on you" admitted the golden boy with anxiety in his two coloured eyes.

Hephaestion looked at him seriously and placing his hands on Alexander's hips, he brought their bodies together. He pecked his lips and whispered against them:

"_He can never compare to you; a mere torch next to the Sun_"

Alexander smiled tenderly and both teens locked their lips in an endless kiss. The crown prince took the pendant - from inside his chiton- and asked Hephaestion:

"Will you share this with me?"

"Only if you share my life with you."


	28. Glee and Joy

Pure joy was growing steadily inside Hephaestion's heart. He loved someone who loved him back; he was healthy and strong, he had a caring family and few friends, but loyal.

What more could he ask life for? He wondered many times. The always present answer was nothing at all. But suddenly, as a whim of destiny, everything was taken away from him, under the shape of something he had always feared: a woman. A dark skinned and eyed woman, with full red lips, big breasts, a curvy body and the best of all her features: a womb to carry and bear children.

And so Hephaestion began his trip to loneliness and he tried to convince himself that he could live without Alexander.

His frame adopted a slouched position, his footsteps were heavier, his eyes, less bright and his mood sadder. He tried to be very busy during the day and never in his chamber in the evening; thinking that if he didn't have Alexander near, he'd feel better.

But how could anything live without the light and warmth of the sun? Especially in his case, after having orbited around him and with him for so many years.

Alexander acted as if nothing were happening, busy organizing the wedding.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Hephaestion felt the bed deepen and a pair of strong arms hugged his cold frame.

-"By Zeus, you are frozen, Phai" said Alexander while massaging vigorously Hephaestion's arms with his hands and the slender legs with his hot feet.

Hephaestion didn't move, he didn't know how to react.

"Phai, are you alright?" asked Alexander with concern.

The brunette just nodded and pressed his body, unconsciously, closer to his Sun's warmth.

"By sweet Aphrodite, you cannot imagine how much I've missed you. I was busy with this wedding and you were too, doing the things you always do" said Alexander, leaving dainty kisses on Phai's nape.

Hephaestion just sighed.

"Phai, love, are you asleep?"

"No, sire but nearly"

Alexander got closer to Hephaestion's frame, spooning his own body to his favourite brunette's, from the neck to the toes.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, love?" asked Alexander whispering.

"No" replied the brunette.

"Are you sure? Don't think I haven't seen you these last days, and you are not my Phai, that's for sure"

"Nothing serious. So how are you preparing for your marriage?" Hephaestion asked, biting his lower lip.

Alexander sat on the bed, took Hephaestion by his left arm and turned him round a bit roughly.

Selene, the moon, was high in the navy blue sky, dimly illuminating the chamber; however, Hephaestion could see Alexander looking back at him with stormy eyes.

"My marriage? My marriage?" hissed the Prince "What, by Zeus's balls, are you speaking about?"

Hephaestion retreated on the bed at the sight of his angry lover. Alexander took a deep breath, released the air loudly and with a deep voice, he asked calmly:

"Answer me with only one word" and Hephaestion just nodded.

"Who wears the other half of my pendant?"

"I"

"Whose initial is engraved in my half?"

"Mine"

"Who was the first and only man that made love to me?"

"I"

"According to your own words, who is the Sun to you?"

"You"

"Whose bed do you share almost every night?"

"Yours"

"Who always listen to you and love you the most?"

"You?"

"Yes, Me! I love you; you are mine as I am yours; you and me together in the same sentence forever. So how have you imagined I'd betray you like that?" asked Alexander with sorrow in his voice.

"But you need an heir, and I can't give you that" answered Hephaestion, lowering his eyes.

"Heirs are born everyday but true Love like yours only appears once and I won't lose the opportunity to be happy and loved"

"So whose marriage is it?" asked Hephaestion, showing his confusion.

"Arridaeus, of course"

"But you said that she was going to be the Queen and as your father announced the coronation too and it coincided with wedding so I thought …."

"Oh, my Phai! no love, don't worry, my old and crazy father had changed his mind again and decided to give Arridaeus a chance as a king and I am going to be a kind of Regent and head of the Army" explained Alexander.

"But your father said you'd be the next king" Hephaestion protested.

"Some day I will; he also told me to look for another kingdom because Macedon was too small for me."

"So no marriage for you?" asked Hephaestion blushing.

"Well … in fact I am engaged to be married soon" said the prince.

"Oh! So the Illyrians had accepted your father's proposal?" asked Hephaestion, trying to hide his pain.

"No, he knows that I'd never let him decide on such a delicate matter. But my future fiancé's parents have given me their approval to marry their heir"

"Ah" said Hephaestion, letting his back rest against the cot again and setting his eyes on the white ceiling.

"Aren't you going to ask who my beloved is?" asked Alexander.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen" answered Hephaestion with a low voice.

Alexander covered Hephaestion's body with his own and kissing him deeply, murmured against his lips:

"You, silly! Who else?"

"Me? Really?" and a moment after, the poor prince found himself on the floor, after having rolled out of the bed when his beloved started to jump and give loud cries of joy.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber was opened and a semi naked Ptolemy and Perdicas appeared with their swords in their hands, asking what was happening.

"Alexander loves Me" shouted Hephaestion looking at his friends.

"By Zeus's balls! That's not new, Hephaestion, but maybe the Egyptians have now an idea …" said Ptolemy hugging Perdicas and leaving the room, murmuring against a crazy brunette and his blonde lover.

Hephaestion was staring at the now empty doorframe with his mouth wide open. He turned round and saw Alexander trying to hide his smirking.

"They knew about us" stated the blue-eyed man.

"Yes, maybe because I might have confessed my love for you tonight, while having dinner with them."

"Oh no! why have you done that?"

"Because I wanted to show clearly that you were not single" said Alexander.

"You claimed me?" asked the brunette with his eyes nearly closed.

"Umm … yes" replied the prince trying to look brave.

"Fine" said Hephaestion.

"Let's go back to bed, you must be cold and sleepy" suggested Alexander.

"In fact, I am quite hot and awake, and I think it is my time to claim you" said Hephaestion smiling.

Cries of joy and love flooded the chamber that night and, from the Olympus, a sweet goddess and her almighty father were celebrating that their two most beloved sons were reunited again, and this time, forever.

* * *

_**This belongs to my Phainder universe.**_

Hephaestion was resting his tired eyes after a long day giving his lectures at school. When slumber was nearly coming to him, he eavesdropped a conversation outside his chamber window. He identified Phainder's little voice, which was quite clear in his speaking, and the second voice belonged to LadyLight, his faithful friend and the child's nanny.

Hephaestion got up from his bed, approached the window and listened to them carefully:

"So Phainder, are you ready to dictate me your letter?"

"Yes, thank you very much for helping me, nanny. My handwriting is not so clear and some letters are difficult to draw" said the little boy blushing.

"You are welcome, my little master" said the little woman, caressing the boy's cheek. "So tell me, who is the letter to?"

"To King Alexander" said the boy happily.

"And what is it for?" LadyLight asked, after having paled a bit.

"To invite him to my sixth birthday party" the boy explained.

"Ah! Have you asked for your father's permission?"

"Yes, well, he told me to invite anyone who makes me feel happy or want to have near me in this special day. And the king makes me very happy and I love him, not as much as I love my father or you, but he is near to my heart" confessed the little boy, amazing the woman sitting beside him.

Hephaestion couldn't stop the strayed tears that ran along his cheeks. He couldn't doubt any more that his son was a very special person.

LadyLight wrote the letter and promised to send a messenger to the palace as soon as possible. She looked for Hephaestion and told him what had happened and saw a tiny spark of glee in his cerulean eyes.

* * *

The day of the party arrived. Phainder was surrounded by friends and presents; there was joy and happiness in the air and suddenly most children went silent. Phainder turned round to see who had arrived. His little face was crowned with a wide smile and he ran quickly towards the man, who picked him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Alexander put Phainder down and gave him his gifts: a midnight blue cloak and a small dagger, which should be used only when his father was present. Phainder took Alexander's hand and led him to the table, where Hephaestion was sitting with Ptolemy, Thais, Perdicas, LadyLight, among others. He greeted them and was greeted back. The atmosphere was a bit tense so Thais started with her talking and everybody felt more relaxed.

Whenever Hephaestion looked at Alexander, he found the king looking at Phainder so intensively as if he wanted to burn the image of the boy in his retinas.

Sensing Hephaestion's eyes on him, Alexander turned round and smiling sheepishly, said:

-"You have raised an amazing son, Hephaestion"

- "Thank you, Alexander. He is very special."

- "I can see that. He is well-educated, with excellent manners. He surely brings you too much joy."

- "Yes, he does."

- "It is strange what I feel for him: pride, peace … love" confessed the king, nearly murmuring.

Hephaestion looked at him gently and Alexander could see a crack on Hephaestion's hard mask.

"Please, don't misunderstand my words, but I love him as if he were my son. I'm sorry" said Alexander lowering his eyes and hiding his face in his hands.

Hephaestion approached him, lifted his head and cupping the royal face with his slender hands, he whispered softly:

"Don't be sorry, because he is your son too."


	29. Empty

_**An empty shell. My Phiander universe.**_

He was alone now so he could start with his daily ritual.

He caressed his body lovingly; slender fingers travelled over a well-known territory; feeling every scar, a memory of his numerous battles.

His fingers followed the path to his south and found that "scar", and he was sure it was his most important and dear one. Even though it had brought him joy, he felt now as an empty shell.

A very soft and pleasant gurgle brought him back from his day-dreaming and that emptiness disappeared when he lost himself in the blue eyes of his newly born son.


	30. Home

He had left his home many years ago to follow his dream: to go and see those lands beyond his home borders; to conquer exotic places, to meet interesting people and learn new customs, to travel further than any other human being had done before and make his name be remembered forever.

Sometimes, he felt that his home memories were becoming blurred, losing their vivid smells and colours. Even though he still remembered the people he had left behind, their faces were confused with the new ones he had met. But he didn't feel unhappy, maybe sometimes melancholic.

But then, he looked at him: his strong frame reminded him of the strong columns of his home palace. His brunette tresses kept the colour of the crops and honey of Macedon. His cerulean eyes made him remember about his lake and childhood blue summer skies and his strong and slender hands made him think about the gods' gifts.

And so, he knew he had just to look at his beloved and see his home in him, because home is where your heart is. He had just to be with his Phai and know he would always feel at home with him.

* * *

He had had many houses.

A farm house where he grew up and learnt to ride.

An Army tent where he went back to take care of his injures after a battle.

A chamber in a luxurious Palace where he loved, waited and suffered.

He had had many houses but only one home.

A home where he could find rest and recover his strength back.

A home that was always cozy and tender when he needed it most.

A home where he felt loved and never alone.

_**Because his home in this world was not a place but a person.**_


	31. Lost

Because I was alone before I met you.

Because I was invisible before I saw you.

Because I was sad before I discovered you.

Because I was miserable before I befriended you.

Because I was insecure before I hugged you.

Because I was lonely before I kissed you.

Because I was dead before you revived me.

Because I was cracked before you healed me.

Because I was unloved before you loved me.

Because I was empty before you filled me.

Because I was weak before you strengthened me.

Because I was missing, abandoned, adrift,_** lost**_

… _until you found me._


	32. Just friends

"_Friends, we can always be friends"_ he told me one morning, speaking softly, without knowing that my heart was breaking into pieces because those were the last words I wanted to hear him say.

How, on Zeus's name, could I be his friend now when I had been his lover, his soul mate, his sun?

How could I be only his friend when my arms hitched to hug him, my lips to kiss him, my full body to love him?

How could I look at him as one more General in my Army?

How could we be just friends when my heart is so full of love for him that it hurts a lot?

This love cannot be changed into a brotherly one when my mind and my body crave for his touch, for his kisses, for Him.

And I said: _"Of course, Hephaestion, we can just be friends"_ because it was better to have his friendship than nothing at all; because this may be my punishment, having him by my side just as a friend, and unable to love him the way I had always wanted.

The time to friendship has come and with it, my own hell.


	33. Fear

"I'm afraid"

"What about?"

"Losing you to that world you want so badly"

"You will never lose me"

"Don't make promises you cannot keep"

"But it is true, I cannot live without you"

"I know"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you but … sometimes it is too hard."

"What can I do to make it easier?"

" Kiss me?"

"I promise. What else?"

"Hug me?"

"Nice."

"Don't die on me"

"Alright. Something else?"

"Love me?"

"Always, till the end!"


	34. Break-up sex crack-fic

Hephaestion was walking in deep pain around the palace, but he knew – deep in his heart- that he had taken the right decision. He knew Alexander loved him a lot but he couldn't be faithful, he couldn't spend a day without flirting or having a fling. Things had gone worse since he had a full Harem at his disposition.

Giving his decision a second thought, he went back to the royal chamber and saw Alexander drilling Bagoas to the mattress.

Seeing the astonished look in those blue eyes, Alexander exclaimed:

" _**But I thought everyone had break up sex?"**_


	35. War & Peace

_**War – 100 words.**_

All his life orbited around it, he entered this world in the middle of a battle between her mother – who claimed he was the son of the almighty god – and his father – a real king but weak compared to that god.

His life was an endless war, trying to bring enemies under his command, strangers under his knowledge and love under the shape of an intelligent man.

War was his life, his strength, his way of living. And here he was, standing side by side with the only man who could only understand that war was also his guilty love.

* * *

_**War and Peace - 100 words**_

The strong acrid smell filled the air.

He could taste the coppery flavour in his own mouth.

His touch was numb, sticky fingers ran along the large wound on his forearm.

He saw the madness happening in front of his blue eyes: a sea of men fighting men, corpses filling the bloodied battlefield.

The deafening sound of swords cutting flesh, breaking bones and the last sighs of those dying.

And then … a deathly silence. The battle was over, the war was won and he felt to his knees because peace had arrived as well as his time to grieve.

* * *

_**Peace – 100 words.**_

They finally reached their goals and now it was the time to enjoy, to celebrate, to live.

Thousands of miles were covered, millions of faces they had seen come and gone, tons of new things they had learned and taught to others.

Now, sitting peacefully in their back garden, it was the moment to see all their dreams grow and flourish and give their own fruits.

A loud laugh made them turn their heads and smile, a gorgeous brunette toddler climbed the former blonde's knees and asked:

- "Tell me story about war, grandpa"

- "No" he replied, "Let's talk about peace"


	36. Food - Xover with TW

**Crossover with TW - Ianto & Hephaestion.**

"Would you like to try this now?" grey-blue eyes asked cerulean ones.

"What does it taste like?"

"This one particularly is bitter; but there are with milk, peanuts, almonds, orange, raisins, or very sweet, if filled with spread caramel."

"It doesn't look as attractive as the other treats"

"But this is by far aphrodisiac"

"Care to explain, please?"

"This contains both a sedative which relaxes and lowers inhibitions and a stimulant to increase activity and the desire for physical contact"

"Give me more and I will test your theory with Alexander."


	37. Heat

In the heat of the moment, you said those hard words and they pierced my heart deeply. They were so poisonous and unexpected that I couldn't think for a moment or answer you back. They belittled me so much that I really became that person, so useless and expendable, you could easily get rid of.

You had your opportunity and you took it, no matter what I thought or felt.

And so, when you realized your mistake, you came because you wanted to make it up for me, but it was late, I had become nothing and nothing I remained.

* * *

When the heat was over and only coldness persisted.

When the world stopped its movements and everything seemed frozen.

When the stars were bright less and the moon was not mine anymore.

When birds were silent and flowers refused to bloom.

When there were no more tears to shed and my eyes were dry.

When my movements were slow and my feet took me nowhere.

When my memories haunted me and I couldn't share them.

When I found myself with my arms empty and no one to embrace.

I realized you were gone and I just wanted to fade away.

Heat, unbearable and extreme.

Sun, high up in the sky all day long and powerful.

Desert, an endless land and a deadly trap.

No water to refresh our throats or skin.

No strength in our muscles to go on walking.

No rest because it could bring your own death.

Heat and thirst were our worst companions.

Sun and tiredness torturing an exhausted and stranded Army.

Dreams and wishes shattered but still willing to become true.

Desert and death waiting for us, above us like hungry vultures.

But my will to follow you up to the end, still strong and free.


	38. Mess

_**Mess and Kisses – 100 words.**_

He had found within himself the courage and decided that today was the day. He would do it and finally show him what he felt for him.

So he sneaked into the room where his gorgeous friend was already sleeping, they had had a very strenuous day but his Spartan training made him tolerate it, adding to that the anxiety of his plan to come.

He approached the boy, moistened his lips thoroughly and kissed the pouty lips. He moved his own over his friend's trying to wake him when suddenly a wet tongue licked his own.

Messy but enjoyable.

* * *

_**Mess and Love – 100 words.**_

Their kisses had already improved since their firsts two years ago but now they had discovered other ways of showing their love, a bit messier for the brunette's likes, but by far, more interesting.

Everything started when they discovered how their bodies reacted to the other's and so they decided to explore and exploit this discovery.

Hands travelled over other's skin; tongues tasted new flavours, a new fluids exchange made this experience messy but both of them enjoyed this deeply.

This communion of bodies and souls led to a deeper relationship that steadily became the biggest love of all times.

* * *

_**Mess and Thanatos – 100 words.**_

He knew he was a mess: dirty robes, chopped hair, red-rimmed eyes and a hunched frame. However, he couldn't help because now he was alone, broken, … empty.

Everyone wanted to take care of his mess but he needed it, so everyone could realize he was the soul but his Phai was the spirit and everybody knew that the soul couldn't live without the spirit …

His mess was his way of mourning his lover, his life partner, his everything.

His mess was his way to show Thanatos what he had done to him when he cut his Phai from him.

* * *

In Greek mythology, **Thánatos** was the daemon personification of Death. He was a minor figure.


	39. Animals

_**Only animals could.**_

There he was again, with a bundle of arms and legs on his lap, crying his heart out.

The dark head on his chest tried to follow the calm beat of his General's heart and he knew that his nightmare could be chased away not only by it, but also by his soothing words.

A man coming towards him with a sharp little knife in his right hand, he saw himself trembling because he knew what was coming and that there was no way out.

The brunette thought – once more- that only animals could geld a sweet boy of 10.

* * *

_**A weird choice.**_

"Please, daddy, I will look after it"

"But it is not just one of your toys, son"

"I know, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

The other man in the room bit his lower lip, trying to stop his laugh.

"We saw that coming, love. Children of his age need to look after others, especially when they don't have siblings"

"I'm sorry, I was granted that miracle once"

"I know, and I am grateful for that time"

"But a spider! How on earth does he want _**that**_ as a pet?" said the brunette with disgust in his voice.

* * *

_**The Silver Wolf and the Golden Boy.**_

The silver wolf approached the little boy who was sleeping under an olive tree. The boy's hair was shining, as if it were on fire, and the small animal was attracted to him as a moth to a flame.

The wolf crawled in his direction, getting closer and closer, his tiny paws gave little steps till it was close enough to set his little head on the boy's lap.

The wolf smelled the air, sighed loudly, and hid his muzzle in the hand resting on the belly; feeling like he could be safe and at home with the little One.


	40. Adornment

_**Adornment and Friendship.**_

It was the prince's birthday and his friends, smartly dressed and bearing expensive gifts, arrived at the palace.

Hephaestion arrived empty-handed; he didn't have enough money of his own to buy Alexander a present; he hadn't wanted to go but he knew Alexander would be able to understand if he explained his problem.

Alexander's eyes lit when he saw his most treasured friend. Cassander picked on him because of his lack of gift but Alexander made him shut up when he said that Hephaestion was bringing something precious: the adornment of friendship and happiness for him on his own face.

* * *

_**Adornment and Love**_

Tousled hair because of his fingers.

Dreamy eyes because of his sensuality.

Blushed cheeks because of his ministrations.

Lustful lips because of his kisses.

Laded neck ready to be nipped at.

Warm chest to rest in the aftermath.

Quick heart beating showing life.

Powerful arms to be hugged tightly.

Eager fingers to touch and caress.

Sweated skin after our lovemaking.

Skittish manhood always ready for more.

Strong thighs to never let him go far away.

Curled toes when the climax arrived.

Loud moans to show our desire .

Frantic kisses showing happiness.

Love, the best adornment for young lovers' bodies!

* * *

_**Adornment and End.**_

A plain white chiton covered his fragile body; long gone were the brilliant silk robes and embroideries.

Short blonde tresses adorned his royal head; no more long hair when there is no one to comb it.

A single amber gem graced his ring finger: he did not wear rings bearing precious stones or thick gold arm bracelets anymore.

Clouded and lifeless eyes in a pale face; no more twinkling eyes and sun kissed cheeks.

Weak and bare hands hung along his tired frame, no more swords or his lover's fingers entwined with his.

To face Death, he didn't need adornments.


	41. Chaos

_**Chaos and Light.**_

In the beginning, there was chaos. Eris governed under her tyrannical hand, destroying everything that was still good and nice.

But when everything was in ruins and people were hopeless, father Zeus decided that men deserved a second chance so he created "the golden light", the power of Life and Good, and stored it in the soul of a newly-born boy.

But a light as powerful as that couldn't be alone so the god created a new light, steady, cool and silver, and it was kept in the heart of another baby boy, who would be the golden light's companion.

Everyone expected this project to fail but it did not, Zeus had chosen well and his newly born sons were able to stop the reigning of chaos on earth.

The golden light conquered peoples and lands with his quick mind; always supported by his steady and calm silver companion, the only one that could control this powerful energy. He was also the one who always saw for his companion's stability, not only in his mind but also in his heart.

Chaos was erased from the face of the earth forever. And Zeus saw that everything was calm and … simply smiled.

* * *

_**Chaos and Children.**_

Hephaestion, after a long and tiring day, entered the room and gasped loudly, chitons were piled everywhere, sheets were covering the chairs, sandals left here and there, and in the middle of that chaos, there were two "children", laughing madly while hugging each other. They were so happy that Hephaestion could see tears in their eyes.

Hephaestion, who was looking for quietness and tidiness to calm him down, frowned deeply at the state of the room; he stared at them because none of them had acknowledged his presence, and after five minutes of ignoring him, he cleared his voice loudly and two pairs of eyes looked at him. Even though their owners had different eye colour, both wore the same guilty expression in them. Laughter stopped suddenly and a lethal silence was set in the chamber.

The younger boy cast his blue eyes quickly away while the other one looked at him back and smiled shyly.

Hephaestion sighed with resignation; Phainder looked at him, holding his tears, so Hephaestion sent a little smile to soothe the youngest boy.

"You have five minutes to tidy this chaos, son, and … the same applies to you, my beloved king and husband."

* * *

_**Chaos and Love.**_

He couldn't hide them anymore. His head was about to explode with so much thinking. His heart swelled with love whenever he saw his king.

He decided that this chaos had to end. He was old enough to face anyone who wanted to defy his decision. He would ask his brunette to spend their life together.

Both men were so deep in their thoughts that they bumped into each other; both outstretched their arms to prevent the other's fall. Their bodies were too close and kissing was just natural.

Chaos and Love met and fought … and Love finally won.


	42. Help

_**Offer of help – 100 words**_

The king approached his little friend who was sitting by the fountain. The boy was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't listen to the royal footsteps.

"Hello, sunshine"

"Your Majesty, sorry but I didn't hear you coming"

"I know, what's worrying your young mind?"

"It's my father's birthday and I don't know what to give him"

"I can help if you tell me something about him"

"He is strong, intelligent, always ready to help others, looking after everyone except him"

"He sounds like my Phai " whispered Alexander and sighed lowly.

_**Help in progress. – 100 words**_

"So now tell me what he likes doing"

"He is a teacher and reads difficult books his former master gave him to study; he writes and draws maps and he adds drawings of houses, crops and they look like a story"

"My soul mate used to do that for me too. What else? Does he do exercise?"

"Not very often but he likes running and riding"

"What about another book?"

"I want something different, I once saw him touching a shield and a big sword when he wasn't looking"

"I have an idea"

_**The result of the help. – 300 words**_

"Joy to you, Phainder"

"Joy to you too, my king"

"So what did your father say?" Did he like it?

"He liked it so much that he cried"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, it wasn't my intention"

"No, no , it is fine, my king"

"Don't king me Phainder, I am Alexander for you"

"That's right. He loved his new dagger; he told me he used to have one similar someone very dear to him gave him when he was young."

"More coincidences" whispered Alexander.

"What did you say, Alex?"

"Nothing, son, just rambling of an old man"

"You are even younger than my Papa"

"How old is he?"

"He has just turned 40"

"Would you mind if I gave you a present for him?"

"No, but why?"

"Because I have a copy of a book that I had bought for my soul mate time ago and as I cannot give it to him now; I think that your father could appreciate it"

Phainder returned to his house. His father was waiting for him with a tiny smile in his lips. He knew his son was coming from the palace; he had been spending time with the king and even though he found it still a bit strange, he would never ask Phainder to stop visiting the palace but the little boy should have to be careful in not revealing his real identity.

"The king gave me this to you. He said you could appreciate it"

Hephaestion unwrapped and breathed heavily: it was an illustrated copy of the "Iliad" and in the front page, it read: _**"For my One and Only; forever yours, Alexander**_."

A stray tear rolled down the brunette's cheek.


	43. Push

**Being pushed. – 100 words.**

Alexander had always been pushed. He was pushed out of his mother's womb when he was ready to face the new world he was entering.

He was pushed by his father to be brave and to become the best heir the known world could ever dream about.

The blonde was pushed by his tutor Leonidas to be able to face any ordeal his future army life could bring.

The prince was gently pushed by Aristotle because the noble teacher knew that with a simple nudge Alexander could reach that level of knowledge that only good rulers were supposed to achieve.

**Being kept. – 100 words.**

Hephaestion was, on the other hand, a keeper; never a pusher; he was the most loyal companion a man could ever desire.

Hephaestion never pushed Alexander because he knew that the active and always –on- the- move king didn't need any more pushes in his hectic life but a quiet place where he could recharge his strength, a place where he could rest without worrying, where he could love without regret or pushes or maybe a person …

Yes, Hephaestion was a natural keeper, always looking after Alexander's needs but he was especially the guardian of Alexander's heart and soul.

**Push and Dream. – 100 words.**

The Macedonian army was once again pushed further East, into an exotic land, full of strange animals, customs and dangers.

But they were tired of the endless pushing, they wanted to go home and for the first time, they said _**No**_ to his beloved king.

Alexander realized that he had pushed too much so he gave them the option of following him or going back to Macedon.

A single General stood by the King's side, loyal and faithful as always, and the Army – seeing those two so convinced of the greatness of their future – accepted another push into the unknown.


	44. Copy

_**Not a copy anymore.**_

The eight year-old brunette was bored. His life was so dull; every day was an exact copy of the previous one: he got up, bathed, got dressed, ate breakfast, went to school during the morning, helped his father with the horses in the afternoon, washed in the lake, had dinner and went to bed.

Every single day he did exactly the same.

One sunny afternoon, while he was helping his father, a short blonde god boy appeared and changed the brunette's life forever; his days would never be the same after meeting his life partner so early in his life.

* * *

_**Copy and friendship. (Phainder universe)**_

" I want to write father"

" You are too young"

" I want to send a letter to my friend"

" I can write it for you"

" I want to write it myself"

" How?"

" You can write it and I will copy it"

"Good idea, I am ready"

"Can you come to play with me today? Phainder"

"Who is this letter to?" asked Hephaestion.

"To king Alexander, of course" said Phainder smiling happily.

The older brunette just closed his open mouth and smiled back.


	45. Enemy

**The enemy within. – 100 words.**

This is a prequel to my songfic "Don't"

Today is the day when my most dreadful fear finds its end. I knew it was coming, and even though I was prepared, I didn't realize it would hurt so much.

But thinking seriously, it was the rightful end to our not so common relationship.

I had seen how his love had been running away from me lately, like the golden sand among my fingers.

Why would he want to stay with me when I am just a simple man?

I heard the music begin. His new life is about to start, just at the same time mine will end.

* * *

**Enemies – 100 words.**

People have this strange saying: _**"Keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer" **_and that is what I have been doing for the last years, since forever if I recalled it right.

I have tolerated their abuses; their speaking behind my back … most of them belittled me, not only in my fighting skills but also because they only see me just an appropriate bed warmer for him.

But today the lowest blow came from a friend, my dearest one, and it made my heart shattered with only _five cruel words_ and he has finally become one of them too.

* * *

**The dark enemy – 100 words.**

How can I fight you if I cannot see you?

How can I escape if you are always chasing me?

How can I keep safe the one I love if you are following him with your frightening shadow?

What can I do so you keep your distance from us? We haven't lived enough to surrender to your darkest desires.

What can I offer to placate your desire?

Let us alone for a long while, achieve our dreams and I'd follow you if you promise me to let him live longer.

That is my oath, Hades, and you'd better honour it.


	46. Experience

_**Experience of love. **__100 words_

He was a young man in love; he was so besotted that he could not think clearly. His friends said that he was just infatuated with that brunette, especially because he had been turned down recently.

The blonde youth knew that he was not angry about his unrequited love, in fact he knew that his rejection was one of the possible answer but what he wanted most was to experience that sublime feeling that everybody spoke about. He wanted to experience love with him because he knew that it would be unforgettable.

Time proved it was just as he thought.

* * *

_**Experience of fear.**_ 100 words.

_The only problem with having something you want is that you then have something to lose._

This was the prince's thought since he had finally experienced love with his brunette. He knew that his fear of losing Hephaestion was baseless; the young lover had already proved – several times – not only his love but also his loyalty and faithfulness. He had also showed the crown prince that he was loved because he was just … Alexander.

Alexander knew that he'd have to control his fear or he'd lose his soul mate forever and then life would be worth nothing to him.

* * *

_**Experience of death.**_ 100 words.

She is the most capricious lady I have ever encountered and She likes playing with us.

In my not so many years of existence, I have experienced her visits more times that I had wished but I could always show her my winning hand. So that's why I am still alive, or that is what the rest say, even though I don't share their opinion.

How could I be alive when the best part of me is lying on a pyre, leaving me behind?

And now, that I want her visit, she refuses to come, condemning me to experience life.


	47. Dumb

_**Dumb meaning stupid.**_

"What is the problem with him?" Perdicas asked

"I don't know, he has been like this since this morning" Ptolemy answered.

"But he has never acted like that"

"I know. Look, what is he doing with those flowers?"

"He takes out the petals and murmurs something while he does that"

"Let's get closer and listen to what he says"

"_**He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me … oh my Phai loves me!"**_

"I see, he is acting dumb because Hephaestion has finally confessed his love this morning" Ptolemy stated.

* * *

_**Dumb meaning unable to speak.**_

He was struck dumb by his death and even though it was not the first time, this death had left him speechless or without any desire to utter a single word.

Millions of thoughts and feelings invaded his mind but he could not open his mouth and let words out. It was too raw, too painful … useless.

Words were so meaningful when he was still there, by his side, able to listen to them, but since three days ago, he was stuck with millions of _"I love you"_ in his throat forever or until their souls could meet again.


	48. Smart

**Dressed to impress. 300 words.**

"You look smart today, Hephaestion"

"Thank you, Ptolemy" said the youth blushing.

"So anything to share?" asked Perdicas.

"No" stated the brunette blushing even deeper.

"Oh! Here comes Alexander" said Nearchos.

"Joy to you, my Prince" said Cassander, trying to monopolize the blonde's attention.

"Nice attire, my friend, you look as smart as Hephaestion does."

"Thanks Perdicas" and everybody could see the complicit wink between the prince and his brunette friend.

"So, where are you going Alex?"

"Nowhere, why?" asked Alexander trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You are so smartly dressed that we thought you were going somewhere" said Perdicas smirking.

"Or is there a banquet in the Palace and we were not invited?" asked Cassander.

"No, my mother has just sent me these clothes and I wanted to try them on" explained Alexander, biting his lower lip.

"Health to you, my friends" said Hephaestion suddenly and started to walk towards the center of the city.

"Well, I am going too, my father wanted to discuss something with me" said Alexander quickly.

The rest of the companions got a bit curious; those two had been acting strange in the last past days, disappearing together or spending time apart from the others. Today they had been nervous all day long.

The companions decided to follow them and they were highly surprised, because there they were, blonde and brunette walking together, hand in hand, giving each other quick glances when they thought the other was not looking.

They finally stopped and both entered a place. When the companions got nearer, they could see it was an amphitheater where they were reciting "Stories from Troy" and so they finally realized that their friends were having their first date.


	49. Appendage

"Phai, don't"

"Why not?"

" Trying to sleep"

"Alright, do that"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Because _that_ is in there"

"You never protested before"

"Umm … 'm tired"

"Well, you rest and I do the hard work"

"Stop Phai"

"Why?"

"Your appendage is too deep in there"

"Sorry, does it hurt?"

"No, in fact, it feels quite good"

"So?"

"I won't be able to reciprocate the favour"

"Don't worry, love" said Hephaestion rubbing tenderly his pinky finger inside Alexander's hole, ear hole …


	50. Colour

If red is the colour of royalty

and green is the one for jealousy,

yellow must be the one for secrecy

and violet reassurance should be.

A&H

If white is happiness and purity

and pink tenderness and femininity,

orange would be surely passion

and brown anything that is earthly.

A&H

So many colours are out there,

waiting for us to enjoy and see,

a beautiful rainbow of calming hues

dancing and let us all feel free.

A&H

But if I must choose only one colour,

that reminds me just of **You**

I'd just simply think about love

and **Love** for me is only **Blue**.


End file.
